Dru spends her time 'Thinking of You'
by Cheri-Sidhe
Summary: Dru is with Christophe in the caf when a certain song comes on her iPod and all she can think of is her Goth Boy and his return... Dru/Graves. R&R and I'll give you a warm spicy apple pie... or a cheeseburger, depending on your preferences. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


This is based after Reckoning. Dru misses Graves after he leaves and she wants him back.

None of this belongs to me. The lyrics, which are in italics, belong to Katy Perry (The song is called Thinking Of You) and the characters and the main story line belong to Lili St. Crow, who is awesome by the way.

* * *

"_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection."_

Dru sighed. She missed Graves. It should have been him she was sitting down to eat with. Not Christophe. Graves would have gotten her a cheeseburger and coffee and they would have laughed together. But Christophe had brought her an egg salad sandwich (eww, who would actually eat that?) and a tall glass full of lemon iced tea, then he had sat there in silence, watching her intently as she sipped her iced tea (which tasted like crap).

"_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed."_

Graves wouldnt have stared at her as if she was something from another planet when she nearly choked on an ice cube. He would have made his peculiar little pained yip of a laugh and slapped her on the back to stop her from choking. Dru was glad she had her iPod with her. At least it meant she didn't have to talk to Christophe.

"_You said move on where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know."_

But Graves was gone. So Dru had to make an effort to at least talk to Christophe. She sighed as she slipped her headphones off and shoved them in her bag, along with the blank sketch pad she hadn't been able to bring herself to draw in. Graves had bought her it. The day before he left.

Christophe tried to hide the way he was looking at her; it didn't work. Dru could feel his eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze making her skin alternate between cold and hot, goosebumps rising on her bare arms. She reached for her hoodie, slipping it over her head before getting herself tangled while trying to get her arms through.

"Let me help you, _kochana_."

Christophe leaned over to help her, his fingers lingering on hers, sending waves of electricity up Dru's arms. She shivered. Cold washed over her, even though it was a warm day (finally! Why did everyone live with the goddamn polar bears?!).

"You look... confused."

"It's nothing, Chris. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, _milna_?"

"Really. Just peachy."

"You can tell me if anything's bothering you, kochana. Is it your little _loup-garou_ that's bothering you? Or rather, his absence?"

Dru flinched inwardly. Why did he have to remind her of Graves? Graves was gone. And Chris was the one who had stayed with her. He couldn't be all bad, she supposed. He had saved her life. He wasn't Graves. But he was the closest to comfort she could get right now.

"_Cause when I'm with him _

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you."_

"I... I just miss him. Things aren't the same with him gone."

"I understand. I lost the one I loved once too, remember?"

"Yeah, my Mom. Can we not talk about the whole 'you liked my mom and you like me so it's kinda creeping me out' thing? Thanks."

"I'm sorry if I offended you. My feelings are... my weakness, I suppose." Christophe gave her a weak smile, his eyes betraying his emotions. They were full of sorrow.

"It's fine Chris." He opened his mouth to protest. "No, really. Listen, Chris, I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I know I've been kinda... avoiding you lately. I'm just trying to get my head around things right now."

"I understand, Dru. And I'm here for you. When you feel ready to talk about it."

"_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was _

_Spending the night." _

"I really doubt that, Chris. But thanks anyway."

"No problem, Milady."

"Urgh, cut the 'Milady' crap. I'm not Anna."

"No. You are a thousand times better than that... murderer."

"Only a thousand?"

"I'm sorry, what number would you prefer?"

"Hmm... never mind, Chris. Just hearing you say that I'm better than that bitch makes me feel better."

"Good. You're not as beautiful when you're upset, _moj maly ptaszku_. You look better when you smile."

Woah. Did He just say what she thought he did? Did he call her beautiful? Dru looked away, her cheeks betraying her embarrassment. Did Chris really think she was beautiful? Regardless of that, she couldn't think of Chris in that way. Even though his wintry blue eyes made her heart skip a beat whenever they caught hers. And his cinnamon-and-apple-pie-smell infected her, making her hungry for the feel of his lips on hers.

No. She couldn't think of him like that. She shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy from being so close to Chris. Wow. Had she forgotten to breathe? Damn it! And now she'd been silent for about 5 minutes. Way to go Dru. You really know how to fuck things up.

"_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes."_

"Sorry Chris."

"Why are you apologising, _moj ptaszku_? As far as I can see you have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry I'm... no, it doesn't matter."

"What is it, _kochana_?"

How could she tell him how she feels? That she's in love with Graves, and yet his absence makes her crave Christophe's company? Was she supposed to tell him that she wished he was there to fall asleep with her, to hold her while she cries over Graves? That she wishes she didn't have these feelings for him, simply because she's unsure if she does?

"_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter."_

"I... I can't tell you."

No. She was gonna take the cowards way out. God, what was happening to her? Ever since she found out she's a _svetocha_ she had been becoming more and more of a whiny little girl every day. Where had the tough girl gone? Kick-ass Dru, who had made a flaming glass dog short circuit? The one who shot a broken wulf in the jaw (Ash was actually doing quite well these days, thank god), shot her zombie father, and killed vampires just by getting too close to them?

"Please,_ milna_. I believe I know what you were about to say anyway."

"Then why do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to... confirm my thoughts."

"I'm scared, Chris. I'm losing everything and I'm just getting so confused."

"And why would that be, _moj ptaszku_?"

"_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise centre."_

"I... I like you Chris."

Shut up Dru! Shut up now!

"Yes. I thought so."

"But I love Graves and I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. He's gone and I miss him but I still can't help feeling this way towards you. It's your damn Christmassy smell."

STOP IT! Stop it stop it stop it! Goddamn it, keep your mouth shut!

"My... 'Christmassy smell'?"

"Has nobody ever told you? Yeah, you smell like apple pie. And cinnamon."

NO!

"Well... That's... certainly news to me."

"Yeah."

"But you still love the _loup-garou_?"

"Yes, Chris. I love Graves. I'll never stop. I never got a chance to tell him and now I don't even know if he'll be coming back."

"Why wouldn't he? You are an amazing person, Dru."

"Yeah. Right."

"No, I mean it _milna. _You are intelligent, sharp-minded, witty, beautiful, and on top of all that, you handle a gun better than most of the guys on guard duty. Just don't tell them I said that."

"Don't worry Chris. It's not as if I ever talk to them."

"No. You only have eyes for your _loup-garou_. And myself, it would seem."

"No. I mean, I don't know what I want. WHO I want. I need time to think."

"_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best?"_

Christophe suddenly stood up, his chair scraping along the canteen floor.

"Where are you going?"

"_You said theres tonnes of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test."_

"To get something stronger than water."

"Get me a coffee, willya? This iced tea tastes like crap."

"_He kissed my lips _

_I taste your mouth."_

"Yes, _kochana._ Anything else?"

"Well, I would ask for a Beam and Coke but I doubt you'd get me it. Fries maybe?"

"You were right, _milna._ No alcohol for you. But the fries I can do."

Christophe walked away, weaving between the tables full of _djamphir_ and _wulfen_, towards the weird fog at the service hatch.

"_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself."_

Dru sighed and placed her head in her hands. Why couldn't Graves just be here with her? She wouldn't be having these feelings for Christophe if he was here. When had her love life become so truly fucked up? She was in love with Graves! She spent hours thinking about him, and here she was telling Christophe she likes him. What an idiot! She would have to tell him she didn't like him. It may be a lie, but she only wanted Graves.

"_Cause when I'm with him _

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you."_

She wondered what Graves was doing right now. Was he thinking about her? She wished she was with him.

"_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was _

_Spending the night." _

"Graves." She murmured, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.

"Graves."

"_You're the best_

_And yes, I do regret."_

All she wanted was to wrap her arms around Graves, to tell him she loves him and never let go.

"_How I could let myself_

_Let you go."_

She had let him walk away from her. He had said he needed time. But she needed him. Couldn't he see that?

"_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched and I was burned."_

She had let herself fall in love, and it had hurt her.

"_Oh I think you should know..."_

Dru sighed, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She couldn't let anyone see her being so weak. Was there any way she could get a message to Graves? A way for her to tell him how she feels?

"_Cause when I'm with him _

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you."_

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Did he think about her this way? He had told her he loved her. Hell, he had shouted it at her!

The chatter in the cafeteria died down, Dru only realising something was wrong when she heard a whisper from the nearest table.

"What's he doing here?"

"_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was _

_Spending the night." _

What was happening? Who were they talking about?

She looked up. Everyone was looking in the same direction. The cafeteria doors on the far side of the room, directly opposite her table.

"_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes."_

She looked over and there he was. Looking straight at her. He looked even better than she had remembered. He was wearing his long black coat (obviously), his dyed black hair and sleepy forest green eyes drawing her in, making her want to run towards him, hold him and never let go. He cocked his head and smiled at her, tears filling his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"_Why won't you walk through?_

_And burst in the door_

_And take me away."_

"GRAVES!"

Every single boy in the room turned to look at her, but she didn't care. She clambered up from her chair and started running towards him. He started running towards her too, and as they met they both broke into tears. Graves swept her up into his arms and held her tightly. Dru cried against his chest, and could feel his tears falling and landing in her hair. She didn't care. He smelt like home. He smelt like strawberries and musk and healthy teen boy, with a slight edge of cigarette smoke. God, she had missed his smell.

"I am... So sorry I left you, Dru."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't realise I loved you earlier."

"I don't mind. Better late than never."

They pulled back to look at each other, and a number of voices starting chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss!" Soon everyone was joining in.

"We better listen to them."

"Since when have you been one for following the rules? You skipped school with me."

"That was the first time. I told you Dru, you're a bad influence on me."

"Oh yeah?"

He leant down and kissed her, slowly at first. The kiss grew in intensity, both of them hungry for each other's love. Graves broke away first. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but he had remembered they were in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

"Yeah."

He leant down and pressed his forehead against hers, whispering to her.

"_In your eyes I'd like to_

_Stay."_

"I promise you, Dru. I am never, ever going to leave you again. These past few weeks have been a torment for me. I haven't been able to get you off my mind. It hurt. But it's okay. I'm here now. And I'll never leave. I promise."

Someone cleared their throat behind Graves, and they both turned around to see who it was.

"Christophe?"

"Graves. I realise I have been somewhat... unfair to you. I apologize. If you can keep Dru safe, I will never bother either of you again."

Christophe extended his hand, a peace offering to the second man to steal a woman he loved.

Instead of accepting, Graves pulled him into a hug.

"I realise I've been a complete asshole to you too, Chris," Graves lowered his voice to a whisper. "I know you care about Dru, and I suppose I was just scared to lose her to you."

Christophe whispered back. "Not possible. She loves you too much. Treat her right. Don't hurt her. Promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I promise, Chris. No suckers, burning dogs or weird winged snakes are gonna get near her while I'm around. Don't worry. I'll never let her out of my sight again."

Christophe broke off the hug, turning to Dru.

"Chris... I..."

"You do not need to explain yourself,_ kochana_. I understand. I wish you a long and happy life with him. But if he gives you any crap, tell me and I'll kick his ass for you, okay?"

Dru giggled. "Yeah, yeah Chris. You do realise I could kick his ass harder than you anyday?"

She hugged him, realising that she had never loved him. He would always just be a friend to her.

"I'm sorry Chris," She whispered.

"It's perfectly alright, _milna._ Be happy with your _loup-garou_."

Dru broke off the hug, smiling at Graves.

"You gonna kiss me now, or am I too much of a bad influence?"

"Oh you're a bad influence alright."

Graves kissed her again, slowly this time. Dru broke off the kiss and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey Graves?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Dru. First one's free."

"_Stay."_


End file.
